Lyng
by Acell World
Summary: Al llega a Amour sucre Alex conoce al grupo de lo chicos populares de la escuela,donde Kentin por culpa de una apuesta tratara de conquistarle, pero el juego se le escapa de las manos ¿que pasara cuando se de cuenta de que se enamoro de su objetivo? Entren y lean :D


**Lyng**

**Los personajes de Amour Sucre no me pertenecen, solo esta historia y los posible personajes oc**

**Advertencia:Y-yaoi. pareja principal [Alex]X[Kentin].**

**Van a ver otras parejas mas adelante.**

_**.Empieza :D**_

_Como es que yo haya caído es la trampa, después de tanto tiempo, después de haber jugado con los sentimientos de tantas personas, después de haber sido lastimado, porque ahora, porque no antes, las palabras de esas personas a las que lastime retumban en mi cabeza,__** "algún día te enamoraras tanto hasta el punto que dolerá y cuando eso pase sentirás lo que yo estoy sintiendo"**__, que estúpido, fue lo que siempre pensé, pero como dicen las cosas pasan tarde o temprano, eso fue lo que me ocurrió a mi…_

Capítulo 1: La apuesta

Mi llegada a la escuela Amour Sucre fue algo inesperada debo admitir que fue un alivio desde el _Accidente_ no quería permanecer en mi antigua escuela, mis padres y mi hermano me dan todo su apoyo lo cual aprecio mucho

Al entrar a la escuela rápidamente (como de costumbre como diría Armin) hice algunos amigos:

Sucrette una chica despistada pero muy alegre, la conozco desde hace mucho, es la novia de Armin de cabellos castaños y ojos verdes.

Iris es una chica dulce y amable que siempre estará dispuesta a ayudar, su pelo largo anaranjado está amarrado y trenzado y tiene ojos azules.

Rosalya es simpática, amable, alegre, dulce y tiene ideas alocadas, tiene cabello plateado hasta las rodillas y ojos de color ambar/dorado.

Violetta es una chica muy tímida, sensible y temerosa, pero es muy amable, además le encanta dibujar y por eso siempre trae consigo su block de dibujo, ella tiene el cabello color violeta oscuro y ojos del mismo color.

Ahora mismo me dirijo a la cafetería de la escuela donde las chicas me están esperando, para almorzar al entrar en una de la mesas cerca de las ventanas estaban ellas

"¡Hey Alex!" me llamo Sucrette o "Su" como me gusta llamarle, me acerco hacia la mesa, una vez hay empezamos una plática amena, mientras almorzábamos, de repente se escuchó como las puertas de la cafetería eran abiertas bruscamente y empezaban a escucharse muchos murmureos como:_"Kyaa","Que guapos son", "Mira para acá"_,entre atrás cosas no me moleste en levantar la mirada

"Míralos nada más" dijo Su con molestia en su rostro "Entran como si fueran los dueños del lugar"

"No creo que sean tan malos" dijo tímidamente Iris

"No los defiendas Iris" contesto de vuelta Su "Sabes muy bien como son"

"Si Iris, Sucrette tiene razón" habla esta vez Rosalya o Rosa como me pidió llamarla "Ellos no son de fiar"

"¿A qué se refieren?" pregunte ganado mi curiosidad "¿Qué tiene de especial?"

"No son más que unos mujeriegos" explica Su con una expresión de desagrado "Salen con una chica y cuando se aburren de ella la votan y buscan a alguien más"

"Han salido con prácticamente todo el colegio" habla esta vez Rosa "Si te enamoras de uno de ellos estas perdido"

Sin poder evitar mi curiosidad mi curiosidad dirigí mi mirada al mesa donde ellos se encontraban, justo en medio de la cafetería se veía como les gustaba la atención, había exactamente 4 chicos sentados :

El primero según dijeron las chicas de nombre Dake de cabellos rubios y ojos azules, traía unos pantalones azules y una camisa naranja con una chaqueta morada

El segundo de nombre Castiel de cabellos rojos y ojos color gris, viste una camisa roja con una chaqueta negra y unos pantalones negros con una cadena en ellos

El tercero de nombre Lisandro de cabello plateado y ojos heterocromaticos uno verde y uno dorado viste una camisa de manga larga un chaleco negro y una chaqueta negra hasta los tobillos con un pañuelo verde y unas botas debo admitir que tiene estilo pero no llama mucho mi atención

Y el último de nombre Kentin de cabellos castaños y ojos verdes viste una camisa negra con una chaqueta blanca con pantalones verdes y botas estilo militar

Eran sin duda atractivos pero no son mi tipo, además de que en este momento no estoy interesado en nadie solo quiero una vida escolar normal.

**En la Mesa de los Chicos:**

"No, no te digo que este año no hay "mercancía apetecible" son muy sosas." Comentó Kentin junto a otros chicos del colegio.

"Pues déjame decirte que Violeta está muy bien, detrás de esa fachada tímida y de esa ropa que usa, se adivinan unas curvas que mmm" comentó Dake hizo un gesto divertido hacia Kentin quien rodó los ojos.

"Es la chica más torpe y tímida que haya visto, la verdad no tiene nada bueno que ofrecer." contesto Kentin con molestia "Quiero algo mas desafiante"

"Sabes Kentin esa sería una muy buena apuesta" comento Dake. Los cuatro chicos eran los más guapos de la escuela y se creían con derecho de usar a las personas a su antojo.

"No Dake, me niego terminantemente" negó Kentin ante la sonrisa de Castiel y la de Lysandro.

"¿Qué te parece si lo echamos a la suerte? Si cae cara seducirás a quien yo quiera y si cae cruz a yo lo hare, así que tú dices" Kentin pareció pensarlo un largo minuto.

"Caray esta vez se pasaron, pero díganme ¿qué apostamos?" les miró a ambos chicos con una sonrisa de complicidad.

"Pues que te parece tu auto" dijeron los tres chicos al mismo tiempo, mientras Kentin asentía alegre.

"Bien Dake, tu deportivo rojo, me parece buena idea.-Entonces Dake sacó la moneda y la aventó al aire, empezó a girar rápidamente y cayó, todos miraron con interés la moneda: cara.

_**.**_

_**Bien, esto es el comienzo, ya lo saben, díganme que les pareció, ya saben los reviews son el alimento del escritor:3.**_

_**Soy nueva en esto del Y-yaoi no sean malos conmigo**_


End file.
